Reto de amor, rutina para dos
by titxutemari
Summary: Quizás debía abandonar su orgullo para huir de él en esos momentos, pero algo la retenía. Supo entonces que nada de acobardarse, ahora él viviría para ella, le haría sentir tal atracción al Nara que con suerte no moriría de dicha.


Bien este es un fic que escribí hace bastante para un concurso, pero hasta que no nos dieron las críticas no pude colgarlo. Aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y que comenten. Les invito a pasar por mis otros fics.

**Reto de amor, rutina para dos.**

Los nervios la comían por dentro. La rubia de Suna guardaba la ropa de la maleta en armarios, sin fijarse en qué mezclaba o en qué arrugaba. Su mirada estaba perdida…  
Maldijo a su ego por vencer a la razón y haberle hecho aceptar ese tonto juego…apuesta o reto. ¿Cómo definirlo?

Sexo. Eso fue lo que pactaron, sólamente eso… Nada de lazos que los atasen. Tras la proposición del Nara y sus burlas hacia el valor de ella, Temari cedió a ese juego.

Sabía que nada podía sacar de aquello…Que pronto ella saldría mal parada. Porque ella si sabía lo que sentía por aquel bebé llorón, cobarde y machista. Ella era muy consciente de la situación que se le presentaba, pero no supo negarse. Él supo darle en su punto débil, nadie podía retar a Sabaku No Temari, no sin perder ante ella.

El motivo que no le dejaba a su mente respirar y tranquilizarse era el amor, el muy maldito amor, aquello a lo que desde niña se negó. Podría tener un gran cariño maternal hacia sus hermanos, amigos y demás. Pero se prometió no amar, no amar para no salir dañada. Su madre amó, y aquel hombre la falló, y no sólo le falló a Karura, también a sus hijos.

Amar era peligroso, ahora lo podía ver, notar en su cuerpo y mente. ¿Miedo? Se podría considerar que sí, que era lo que sentía. Ya había faltado a su promesa de no amar nunca, ya que ahora lo amaba a él…Por qué no faltar al juego con Shikamaru. ¿Por qué? Por amor…No podía fallar a Shikamaru, si no, ella misma lo sufriría…

¿Qué era mejor en esos momentos?

El deseo por aquel muchacho…Aquel niño que con los años había madurado. Era excitante pensar en qué reacción tendría su propio cuerpo al notar su cálido aliento en su cuello…Qué tan estremecedoras serían sus palabras…

¿Se volvería loca? ¿Loca de lujuria? ¿Loca de amor? ¿O loca por sentir su cuerpo con él dentro?

Sus pensamientos no hicieron más que excitarla, hacía años ella le había regañado por seguir siendo chuunin, por no ser capaz de madurar…

Ella se había quejado a Shikamaru por ser inmaduro, pero... Se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, nerviosa ante su primera vez. Ni que fuese la primera vez que un hombre la tocara…

No huiría…NO. Esta vez aprovecharía la oportunidad, acercándose al cuerpo del shinobi…sería más fácil llegar hasta su corazón…

Sonrió autosuficiente por haberse decidido, tenía varias opciones.

¿Por qué tantos nervios?

Total, aquella proposición se había realizado al terminar los exámenes chuunin, de los cuales ellos eran examinadores, igual él ni se acordaba del reto... Y si no, se acostaría con él, sentiría el placer de hacerlo con él aunque no la amase, ella se encargaría de crear en su mente la situación que le hiciese sentirse amada…Porque además, él fue el que propuso ese juego… Igual no sólo era deseo lo que él sentía por ella. Ella era Sabaku No Temari, era deseada por un sinfín de hombres. ¿Por qué él debería ser distinto?

El timbre de su apartamento le sacó de sus pensamientos y los nervios volvieron dejando a un lado esos dos planes… ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Por qué su mente estaba en blanco?

¿Sería él?

No… Ella acababa de llegar de Suna, sería algún subordinado de Tsunade para informarle de que debía ir al despacho de ésta. Un subordinado…"Sólo eso, por favor", suplicaba la rubia para sus adentros.

Bajó las escaleras de su apartamento, no sin antes guardar la ropa a prisa y mal colocada, como antes estaba haciendo.

La puerta se hacía demasiado grande para ella… ¿Y si era él?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de esas tonterías, giró el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras su corazón sacudía sus paredes interiores, ansioso por salir de ese martirio. Su rostro no podía mostrar mayor sorpresa… Él…

Allí se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, con una sonrisa más que autosuficiente, orgulloso de sí mismo, los brazos marcados por su negra camiseta, mientras su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido en su típica coleta alta, sus ojos negros eran más maduros, más… apasionados.

La mirada que él le acababa de lanzar a Temari no era algo común que se pudiese pensar de Nara Shikamaru, eran ansias y lujuria. La misma mirada que Temari le habría lanzado de no ser por la sorpresa.

Miró sin vergüenza las anchas caderas de la rubia, mientras poco a poco iba acercándose más a ella.

La rubia, confusa y sin saber cómo reaccionar, retrocedió. Los ojos de él se clavaron en las aguamarinas de ella, mirándola fijamente y sin expresar sentimientos, ni de duda ni de decepción.

Esa mirada era tan escalofriante. Un ligero cosquilleo entre las piernas se presentó cuando notó que él, con la llave que había encima de una mesita al lado de la entrada, cerraba la puerta principal, dejándolos solos y encerrados.

Se giró sensualmente hacia ella, luciendo su cabello que con la luz que apenas entraba le hacía lucir increíblemente deseable.

En milésimas de segundo estaba acorralada, podía tropezar con el sofá y caer en él, por el peligro que Shikamaru suponía enfrente de ella, pero…el sofá sería su perdición.

Buscando una salida se agarró del cuello de la ropa de él, girando aún de pié. Le sentó rápidamente en el sofá y ella salió hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres té?-dijo intentando amainar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza un par de veces, poco conforme con la pregunta, iba a responder cuando ella continuó.

-Té… ¿O quieres comer algo?-añadió rebuscando aparentemente entre los varios cajones de la cocina, que con suerte le recibían repletos de alimentos.

Aquella pregunta encendió una idea en el Nara… ¿Por qué no…?

-Te quiero a ti

¿Aquellas palabras tendrían un doble significado? No solo sexualmente… Quizás no era solo el deseo lo que impulsaba al shinobi…

Giró nerviosa la cabeza hacia Shikamaru, encontrándolo apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y la cara levemente torcida hacia un lado, mientras que la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios invitaba a Temari a probarlos.

Ese no era el chico que quería, el que tanto había insistido en que debería ser Shikamaru. El Nara se estaba comportando como ella había deseado desde hacía tiempo, pero lo que ahora estaba viviendo era la realidad, y en la realidad la actitud de Shikamaru le ponía muy nerviosa, y más actuando de esa manera.

La mirada alimentada por la sombra que proyectaba la cocina en su rostro le daba un aire felino… Intimidador pero excitante y peligroso.

No pudo alejar a Shikamaru. Sus manos le fallaron cuando milésimas después de que él estuviese en la puerta, pasó a estar pegado a ella, moviendo frenéticamente los labios contra los de Temari. Su cálido aliento entremezclado con el suyo, y las manos de él, acariciando sus caderas.

Decidió disfrutar de él, olvidar la vergüenza que él le producía con simples palabras que en otra ocasión y con otra persona habría contestado dejando al contrario por los suelos, pero él le vaciaba la mente, sólo podía quedar parada mirándolo, como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer.

Sus dedos, hipnotizados, se hundieron furiosamente en el pelo del moreno, removiéndolo en la goma. Mordió sus labios hasta notar cómo él se separaba un poco. Él girándola la encaró con la pared, respirando su aroma, y clavando su excitación en la parte posterior de ella, haciéndola gemir abiertamente.

No pudo más que estimular su mente con la imagen que estaban dando. Shikamaru bajó sus manos masculinas y expertas hacia la intimidad de la rubia, notando como ella jadeaba al contacto de sus dedos en el interior de sus muslos.

-Valor -se dijo a sí misma la rubia. Tras separar a Shikamaru de ella, le agarró la mano para guiarle hacia su cuarto, en el segundo piso. El pasillo se hizo increíblemente largo para ellos, entraron a la habitación de la rubia de golpe, pateando algunas de las cajas que quedaban con objetos que había traído ella desde Suna.

Cayeron juntos en la cama, mientras que Temari, debajo de Shikamaru se clavaba la punta de una de las maletas. El Nara arrojó hacia la puerta el molesto objeto. Encima de ella todo era más excitante, era mil veces más consciente de cada una de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, sentía todo lo que pasaba, el sonido de la gente de la calle nunca había estado tan claro. Temari era como su éxtasis. Con ella todo era más importante, podía apreciar todos y cada uno de los gemidos que ella ahogaba en su propia piel.

Decidió sentir lo que nunca sintió, aquella vez sería inolvidable para ambos.

Mordió violentamente el cuello de ella, para probar su sabor, lamiendo lascivamente su cuello. Ella se revolvió bajo él, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor y placer.

Las manos de ella ya estaban dentro de la camiseta de él, que de un tirón casi la despedazó.

Ambos giraron en la cama, tirando todo lo que estaba por encima de ella. Temari besó levemente la mandíbula de Shikamaru, todo lo que pudo, tras ser separada de él por sus brazos. La ropa de ella voló por el aire, las manos de él jugaron en sus muslos, sus labios buscaron los pechos de ella, por encima del sostén que ella llevaba. Gruñó al ver que tendría que utilizar las manos para deshacerse de él, pesadamente elevó las manos hacia los pechos de ella, y recorrió de ellos hacia los costados, para llegar hasta la espalda, donde el enganche endemoniado se resistía.

Una vez fuera el dichoso objeto, él, que solamente llevaba unos boxers, fue también presa de lo que estaba sintiendo. Mientras los dedos de él jugaban en la intimidad de ella, por encima de la prenda interior de Temari; que se encontraba completamente húmeda.

Entró en ella únicamente con sus dedos, dos dedos de su mano que se movían alocadamente dentro de ella.

La espalda de ella se dobló como si de un felino se tratase, tiró del pelo del Nara a la vez que imploraba por más.

-Déjame un poco más, sólo un poco y entraré en ti…-la voz de él sonó quebrada por el placer, parecía una orden, pero era seguro de que también había súplica en aquella frase.

Ella no asintió, se abrazó a él, mientras que se dejaba hacer.

Sus dientes mordieron su propia lengua, sus ojos se abrieron hasta tal punto que parecían saltar de sus órbitas. Los dedos de sus manos se contrajeron y estiraron al llenarse de placer. El gemido fue disfrutado por Shikamaru, que aguantaba la respiración tras jadear.

Su pecho se agitó más aún, sus fuerzas disminuyeron y pensó que aquello, tan placentero… Seguro que era pecado sentir algo así, al menos si lo provocaba un amigo.

Las ganas de sentirle ya dentro pudieron con su culpabilidad. Su mente pareció desaparecer al notar cómo él se deshacía de las bragas de ella y de sus propios boxers. Parecía estar en otro mundo, su visión ya casi se había vuelto totalmente borrosa, cuando la grave y ronca voz de Shikamaru le hablaba.

-Ya podemos comenzar con el primer plato

Las palabras quedaron en su mente por unos segundos, intentando analizarlas Temari cerró los ojos.

Sintió su cuerpo arrastrarse con una gran oleada de placer incrementado. Había sido embestida por Shikamaru, ya estaban juntos, él la miraba deseoso, mientras que se inclinaba sobre ella. Temari sólo pasó rápidamente la vista por la unión de sus cuerpos, alejó su mirada al gemir tras un segundo movimiento. Shikamaru estaba casi tumbado sobre ella, notó su respiración agitada en su propio cuello, sintiendo cómo esa zona de su cuello casi le escocía por el placer.

Estaban ya unidos, jadeando, sudando. Era increíble sentir cómo tras las diferentes experiencias, ambos parecían disfrutar incalculablemente. ¿Sexo del bueno? Ya no había tiempo para las preguntas. Sus caderas suplicaron por un ritmo más acelerado, él obedeció, alzó las piernas de ellas por encima de sus hombros. Lo sintió más dentro de lo inimaginable, no le molestó la presión que el peso de Shikamaru formaba en su cuerpo. Besó sus labios, anhelante de más sabor a él. Sus lenguas se acariciaron de nuevo. La boca de Shikamaru parecía querer devorarla, y ella sólo gemía.

Las caderas de él, junto a su miembro parecían desgarrar su cuerpo, pero el dolor que se suponía que aquello debería producirle no estaba. El placer era demasiado egoísta, abarcaba la atención de Temari, demostrando ser mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando él salía de ella, apenas pasaban milésimas para volver a entrar, pero ella quería más. Chocó las caderas con él, notando como así el placer le daba la sensación de no desaparecer. Su boca yacía abierta desde hacía rato, gemidos involuntarios, malintencionados, y suplicantes de más habían ocupado sus labios.

Las voces de ambos se encontraban graves, roncas de gritar. Se volvió a morder al notar cómo su ser palpitaba más fuerte, abordándola con la sensación de salirse de su propio cuerpo. El calor de sus cuerpos les acariciaba, el aliento de él sólo agrandaba la delicia que sentía en sus labios.

La contracción de su propio sexo le advirtió de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, pero ahora mismo el momento menos deseado. Ella no quería que todo aquello acabase ahora…

Los gritos de ambos se hicieron más altos, él sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que agarraba las caderas de ella, aferrándose más fuertemente. Se negó a terminar aquello, pero su cuerpo le ignoró. Su sexo dio la impresión de explotar, gritó abiertamente al notar las paredes de la rubia contraerse con él dentro, obligándolo a rendirse y acabar aquello minutos después. El placer parecía haber borrado los recuerdos de su mente, parecía que aquello había sacudido su cerebro, forzándolo a olvidar el porqué ahora estaban juntos. Shikamaru entró en ella un par de veces más, para después dejarse caer junto a ella. Exhausto comprendió que ahora debía salir de ella, más no lo consiguió al notar como las piernas de ella, enroscada en su cintura le impedían cualquier movimiento de cintura para abajo.

-No lo hagas, déjame sentirte así

Las mejillas de ella estaban completamente sonrojadas, el sudor se reflejaba en su piel dorada, él estaba apoyado en el pecho de ella, pero no parecía importar en ese momento.

Sus fuerzas le fallaron, aún por miedo que al despertar se encontrase solo. Se dejó caer en sueños, abrazando a Temari contra él, seguro de que sus brazos la impedirían marchar, por lo menos le apresarían un rato. Sus ojos se rindieron, a la vez que sus pensamientos, su cuerpo pareció deshacerse de un gran peso.

Aquel reto había merecido la pena, el único propósito con el que había propuesto ese juego era poder estar con Temari, aunque estaba claro que con el orgullo de ésta, no lo conseguiría con palabras románticas.

Pero qué equivocado estaba, la fachada que dejamos ver de nosotros es más fuerte que nuestro interior. ¿Quién no teme verse indefenso ante la persona que ama?

Su mente pareció aclararse, al ver que Temari seguía con él al despertar. Ambos seguían unidos, y parecían no querer separarse.

Quizá eso pronto acabaría siendo una rutina, de las que luego uno no puede olvidarse.

---  
Para los fans del Shikatema, como siempre.

Les adoro shikatemienses!

BESOTES!!!


End file.
